War of the Titans
by Voiddragon11
Summary: The year is 1916, the Great war is in it's third death filled year, neither side can break the stalemate on the western front and so they just sit in their trenches waiting for the next blood soaked push. However this all changes in an instant when giant man eating monsters start appearing and devouring all in their path, will man unite and fight as one? Or die alone and divided.


**War of the Titans.**

**Chapter one: That day.**

Saturday 15th January 1916 France. German Trench line, Vimy ridge.

Eren gripped the handles of the MG 08 even tighter and shuddered, even through his gloved hands his fingers were still feeling the bite of the cold. He was happy to be doing his duty for the Kaiser of course, but he did have to admit that he would be happy to be back in the warm dugout once his watch in the blockhouse was over. He swore the small concrete blockhouse was twice as cold as the outside.

He chuckled under his breath the tommies had no such luxury, from the photos he had seen and from what some of the veterans had told him, the British trenches were nowhere near as good as their German counter parts.

Eren looked over to Armin who was also on watch with him and wasn't surprised to see his teeth chattering. Eren couldn't fault him it had been unusually cold this morning and to add to the cold a thick fog had settled over the trenches and no man's land. Speaking of no man's land, Eren swept his gaze over it, the darkness and the fog created an unearthly scene, the crater scared landscape looked like something resembling a muddy hell.

Eren peered down the sights of the MG 08 and as he did so he eyed the frontline trench, although his battalion was currently in the support trench they would be rotated into the frontline trench soon and Eren couldn't wait. The majority of his battalion was made up of new recruits mostly Bavarians, only a few of the officers had seen actual combat against the French and British in the Third battle of Artois. Eren and his peers didn't really interact with the officers though, they mostly kept themselves to themselves, but he couldn't wait to prove himself against the Tommies or the French.

Armin glanced over to Eren peering down the sights and noticed he was smirking.

"You really are looking forward to fighting aren't you?" Armin asked Eren, Eren nodded in reply.

"Well yeah I am aren't you? Don't you want to show the Brits and French the greatness of Germany?"

"Well yeah I do but…I'm not looking forward to it, some of the stories the officers tell are quite horrific especially the gas attacks."

Eren nodded, he had heard the stories and he wasn't an idiot he knew it would be hard, but he did want to do his bit for the fatherland. He looked over to Armin, to be honest he was surprised that Armin had joined up when Eren did, he had never pegged his old friend to be soldier material although he did have a keen intellect.

A silence persisted between them for several minutes before Armin spoke, "have you heard the rumours?"

"What rumours?"

"Some of the men are saying that the recent spout of disappearances is the work of monsters."

"Pftt don't belive such rubbish Armin, most likely explanation is that they were a bunch of cowards who deserted."

Armin look troubled "I suppose you are right, say I wonder how Mikasa is doing?"

Erne turned to Armin and smirked "why the sudden interest Armin?"

Armin blushed slightly and tipped his helmet so it hid his eyes, "well she's my friend you know."

Eren smiled and nodded "I got a letter from her recently, she says she's doing fine with the nurses behind the lines, and apparently she isn't far from here about twenty miles that way." Eren gestured further inland. "She would have come with me if she had been able , hell she would probably be more useful fighting the Brits and French, she is a crack shot with a rifle…better than me even."

Eren grumbled she had always been a better shot, Eren remembered the time she had managed to hit a rabbit from six hundred meters away by just simply using the iron sights on his father's G98 rifle.

"I can't really imagine Mikasa being a nurse, as she hasn't really got the best bed side manner when it comes to strangers."

Eren chuckled Armin was right, when it came to strangers Mikasa wasn't always the nicest person in the world, but once you got to know her she was a loyal friend.

Eren could already see through the thick fog the first rays of the suns light just starting to peek over the horizon, and sure enough when he checked his watch it was almost dawn. He and Armin would be relived soon and then they could grab some breakfast, after morning inspection was complete of course. He heard the sound of a bugle being sounded from the frontline trench for the dawn stand to, Eren's Stahlhelm slipped slightly over his eyes, irritated he pushed it back up again. The newly introduced Stahlhelm while more effective at protecting the user than his old Pickelhaube, the new helmet much to Eren's annoyance didn't fit his head nearly as well.

"You hear about Gallipoli?" Eren asked, Armin simply nodded.

"How could I not have? The mighty British Empire was humbled by the Ottomans, quite the surprise really."

Eren was about to reply but he turned around when he heard the sounds of several pairs of boots approaching, he was greeted with the sight of Marco crouching down in the entrance of the small blockhouse. "Hey Eren, Armin it's time, me and Jean are here to relive you" Marco said while rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"About time, good luck Marco…and Jean." Eren said as he and Armin startled to shuffle out of the blockhouse. Jean simply grumbled while Marco nodded and smiled. Eren and Jean weren't on the best of terms, as Eren didn't like the selfish Prussia and Jean returned the dislike in kind.

Eren and Armin started jogging to their positions, most of the battalion had already got onto the firing step, not wanting to be disciplined for being late Armin and Eren increased their pace until they got to their assigned step. They fixed their bayonets and stood upon the step, and had their heads poking slightly above the parapet. Now all they had to do was simply wait to be inspected and once that was done…breakfast. As they walked Eren couldn't help think back to those rumours about monster attacks that Armin had mentioned, he quickly brushed those thoughts aside, they were just rumours they couldn't possibly be true…could they?

Saturday 15th of January 1916, Riga, Russian Empire.

Karina was trying her best not to make any noise as she sobbed, she covered her ears so as to not hear the screaming from outside. She had only just been able to run into this small shop when they had attacked, she had only managed this as the monster had run into a group of soldiers which distracted it long enough for her and several others to get away.

These things had started appearing in the city around dawn, at first people had thought that the Germans were attacking but the reality turned out to be far worse, at least the Germans were human. The monsters started attacking everyone, from the smallest child to the oldest woman, and thus far the Russian army units stationed in the city had been unable to stop them.

She heard screams and more gunfire from what sounded like outside the building but she dared not peek her head over the counter to look. She felt the ground shake repeatedly like a mini earth quake every few seconds. She would have thought that it was artillery impacts but there were no explosion.

The gunfire and screams intensified and it sounded like it was right outside now, but suddenly as the gunfire and seems seemed to reach a crescendo they stopped suddenly. The only sound now being her own heavy breathing and the far off sounds of battle, not being able to contain her curiosity any longer she decided to take a peek above the counter she was hiding behind. She slowly rose into a crouching position and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Just as she lifted her head from behind the counter something smashed through the large shop window and went flying right over her head. She stifled a scream and quickly knelt back down behind the counter. All was silent for a moment until she heard a gargling sound and looked to what had smashed through the window; she recoiled in horror and held her hand over her mouth to stop a scream from erupting.

For she saw what had smashed through the window, laying on top of a smashed shelf was a young Russian soldier he was covered in blood and was missing his left arm, his eyes were unfocused and his face bore dozens of cuts from the glass.

"Mum is…is that you?" The soldier his eyes finally resting on her said in a quivering voice. She heard a sound coming from the front of the shop again and was horrified to see a giant hand reach in and grab the soldier by the legs.

The man tried reaching out to her with his one good arm just before he was quickly yanked out of the building by the giant hand. Tears flowed down her cheeks, she was terrified she tried to move but found she couldn't. The counter she was hiding behind was moved aside by giant figures and she was grabbed harshly by the waist and taken out of the building and into the air.

Her last thoughts were of her family and she cried knowing she was never going to see them again, she felt intense pain and the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness were a set of giant blood soaked teeth as they crunched down on her legs.

Saturday 15th of January 1916, German occupied France, Road between Drocourt and Lens, ten miles behind the lines.

Mikasa was tired and even the rocking motions of the horse beneath her weren't enough to keep her fully awake. She had been up all night having been asked to deliver a letter from the head nurse at the large field hospital in Drocourt to a Major in Lens.

The odd thing was she had been given this task in the dead of night and she also wasn't a courier, she didn't object though she had been promised a small bonus in addition to her regular pay if she delivered the letter, which she had done now it was simply a matter of getting back to Drocourt.

She heard the echoes of distant gunshots from the direction of the trenches and once again found herself thinking about Eren and Armin. She wished she had been able to go with them when they enlisted, but she supposed that being here near to them was better than being stuck at home doing nothing but worry…still she hoped Eren was alright.

She tightened her red scarf around her neck as even under the trench coat she was wearing she felt the chill, it wasn't just the cold that made her tighten the scarf. She had been given it by Eren when they first met. It was a trivial thing really, just a simple red scarf but…it always seemed to comfort her.

She was bought out of her thoughts when her horse suddenly bucked almost throwing her off, she barely managed to remain in control of the animal.

"Maria what the hell has gotten into you?" She tried patting the horse's side to calm her down, but this was to no avail. It was then that Mikasa noticed where the horse was looking directly into a large clump of trees by the side of the road. She squinted trying to make out what the animal had seen that had spooked her so, but even with her better than average eyesight and the first rays of the sun cresting the horizon she was unable to make anything out. As she was about try and get the horse moving again when she swore she saw one of the trees move. She shook her head that was impossible she was just tired and the dawn light was playing tricks with her eyes.

Even so she didn't want to linger she kicked the side of her horse perhaps more harshly then she meant to, but it still refused to move and it started neighing loudly. Just as the suns beams were starting to illuminate the small group of trees what she had initially taken in the dark to be a tall tree wasn't a tree at all, but was a head of what she could only describe as a giant. It was about seven or eight meters tall with its head just peering over the top of the canopy.

The monster looked Human but it had a massively oversized mouth and teeth as well as having hands that were out of proportion to the rest of its body. What the hell was it? Was all Mikasa could think.

She was frozen in place by the sheer shock of it for a few moments but swiftly recovered when the thing took a step towards her, it pushed the trees aside with ease and started slowly walking towards the road and her. This time she was having none of it and kicked her horse quite hard which she knew was a risk in case it bucked but she wanted to get the hell out of there.

Maria neighed loudly then finally started galloping; Mikasa carried on in the direction of Drocourt making sure Maria was galloping as fast as she could. After about ten minutes of riding she decided it was probably safe to slow down to a light trot. She kept looking back though and she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched, she was glad however that she would soon be out of the forest track and back onto open fields again, even over the galloping she could hear gun and artillery fire not just from the trenches as was usual but it sounded like it was coming from all around.

She pulled the scarf up so that it covered her mouth and nose. She still couldn't believe what she had seen a giant man, was it real or had she just simply been imaging it? No she couldn't have been she saw the thing clear as day. She finally made it back on to the main road, she could hear the sound of dozens of hoofs hitting the paved roof in the distance, and the the sound seemed to be getting nearer. Sure enough after about five minutes she saw in the distance what looked like a large column of cavalry crest the hill and start approaching her.

Seeing that they were heading towards her anyway she decided to wait and wave them down, as they neared she saw that they were about forty strong and judging by the uniform had a Captain leading them although she noticed that he was covered in blood although from the look of it, it wasn't his own. The column started slowing down as the officer held up his hand to signal a stop, she pulled down her scarf so her face was fully visible. The man bought his horse almost face to face with her own, they just started at one another for a few seconds the only sounds being the horses and the distant sound of gunfire.

"I recognize you, you're one of the nurses from Drocourt, Mikasa I believe is your name correct?"

Mikasa nodded, she recognized the man he was Captain Levi, commander of the recon wing of the 1rst Royal Bavarian Cavalry. He had been treated at the small hospital in Drocourt a month or two back for a gunshot wound. She glanced over his men most of them had dead eyes and appeared to be constantly looking behind them, they resemble some of the shell shock victims she had seen.

"Sir I…I have something I need to tell you back in the forest I saw, and I know It may sound slightly insane but I saw a-"

"-Giant?" Mikasa was cut off by Levi but nodded regardless, 'how did he know?'. In response to her look of confusion Levi spoke again. "You're heading to Drocourt correct?" Mikasa nodded again.

"That is not a good idea" a young Lieutenant behind Levi said, the most notable things about his eyes were they looked hollow, the man obviously looked traumatised as his hands were shaking even while holding the reins, and his eyes kept darting around as if searching for a unseen foe.

"Why is It not a good idea, have the French or British broken through?"

Levi shook his head in response to Mikasa, "no something far worse, the place has been completely destroyed and everyone in it devoured."

Mikasa struggled to process the information she had been given, "de…devoured?" She managed to get out in a quivering voice.

A young Lieutenant from the look of his uniform started speaking. "They were eaten by God damn monsters, the creatures just plucked the men off their horses and just ate them. I saw one grab Weber and Becker in one swoop, just bam the thing grabbed them right off their horses and…And then it eat them both in one go. Oh God it-"

"Karl get a hold of yourself." Levi said sternly while glaring at the young man.

"I…yes sir sorry sir" the young man replied as he cupped his hands over his face, Mikasa could tell he was traumatised.

"Anyway ten of those giants or what did you call them Faust?" Levi looked back to one of his men.

"Titans sir."

"Yes that was it, around ten of these titans had destroyed the town when we arrived. They were massive most of them were around five or seven meters but there was one that towered above all, it was around fifteen meters in height it killed around five men with a single footfall."

"Did you say fifteen meters?" Levi nodded; she needed a moment to digest that information. She looked towards the direction of Drocourt and sure enough she could just about make out several columns of smoke rising from behind the hill. Once she was done starting in the direction of Drocourt she looked upon Levi's cavalry column and noticed most of them were injured or covered in blood and soot.

Levi's keen eyes watched hers as she swept her gaze over his troops, Levi spoke in a quiet voice almost a whisper.

"When we arrived in Drocourt we numbered eighty strong, now there are barely forty."

Mikasa was about to reply when the horses started neighing quite loudly and fidgeting, this increased when a loud roar from the direction of Drocourt was heard.

"Sir they are coming we have to move" a young man shouted from somewhere further down the column. Mikasa looked towards Drocourt again and was horrified to see three massive figures cresting the hall. Now in the full light of the sun the giants while looking almost human had several differences they seemed to lack genitalia and some of their limbs were out of proportion to the rest of their bodies and their mouths were massive.

Levi turned to Mikasa "we are heading to Len's to report to command, I assume you will be coming with us?"

She nodded and then suddenly remembered the titan she had seen on her way here, "sir there is one of those things on the road that way."

"One you say, and how tall?"

"It was around as tall as the young pines so about seven or eight meters."

Levi nodded then turned back to his men, "we can take it if we use our remaining grenades." Levi's men nodded in agreement , he then turned back towards Mikasa, "tell me, do you know how to handle a weapon?"

Mikasa nodded eagerly "I quite a good shot with the G98, I can hit a rabbit at around six hundred meters."

Levi nodded then seemed to rustle through one of his saddle bags and taking out a G98. He checked it was loaded and that it worked before he threw it to Mikasa.

"Come on we're heading to Lens. Move out!" One of the men to the side of Levi took out a bugle and used it to give the order, as they started to move Mikasa fell into formation besides Levi. She was still taking all this in and if everyone in Drocourt was dead well, Mikasa as horrible as it was didn't care, she was just glad it wasn't Eren or her family. She felt guilty for thinking like that but at the end of the day she didn't really know them. She put her hand to her scarf and prayed that Eren and Armin were alright.

German Trench line, Vimy ridge.

Eren and the rest of his battalion had started hearing the sound of what sounded like heavy fighting in the distance around ten minutes ago. The odd thing was that the sounds were coming from not only behind the allied lines but from behind the German lines as well.

"Hey Armin you…You don't think the Brits managed to break through the trench line do you?"

Armin shook his head in reply to Eren's question, "no way, we would have been told if they had."

Eren nodded "I suppose you're right I." He took another sip of his water before returning to his small breakfast of bread and biscuits. A couple of the superior offices were standing nearby and talking in hushed voices, Eren had good hearing though and could just make out what they were saying.

"Have we been able to cut through to command yet?" One of the officers said.

"No it appears the telephone lines have been cut, and the bike messenger we sent out earlier hasn't returned."

"That's most odd maybe the enemy has broken through, although we can't move until we have been given orders."

"Hey Eren do you want my bread? I'm not really hungry."

Armin asked, Eren stopped eavesdropping on the officers and turned back to Armin.

"No thanks I'm f-"

Eren was cut off by the sound of a very loud whistle more of them went off in quick succession. Shit they were under attack, almost instinctively most of the men leapt onto the firing step and fixed bayonets without a second thought, although if they were being attacked they would have most likely been hit by artillery now but that hadn't happened.

Eren could already see the men in the front line trench firing their rifles and the din of machine guns had already started up. Although Eren was frozen in place as he could just make out what looked like several terrified Tommie's running across no man's lead pursed by a fifteen meter tall giant as well as several smaller ones. Eren's reaction was typical of the soldiers in the trench that day, most of the troops were simply frozen in place from shock.

The monsters were being pelleted with rifle and machine gun fire but they hardly seemed to be phased, they just kept on coming straight for the German Trench…

Well tell me what you think about my first forte into Attack on titan fan fiction, thank you for reading please review.

I apologize for any grammatical errors if anybody would be interested in being my beta send me a message cheerio.


End file.
